


The Return of Despair!

by deducingontheroof



Series: The Despair Chronicles [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of incest, Multi, Possible erratic updates, Sequel, Talentswap, and stuff, bc im a procrastinator, bc its dangan ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hajime has always dreamed of attending Hope's Peak. He finally gets his wish, but in exchange for his freedom and safety. Now, trapped on an island with a spotty memory and 15 possibly unstable classmates, how long can he last?<br/>Talentswap, spoilers for both games.<br/>Sequel to Welcome to Despair! If you haven't read it, I doubt this will make much sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Heaping Spoonful of Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days i

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, the sequel! I'm a lazy procrastinator, so I didn't finish the art, but I wanted to get it posted. :) Art will be added as I finish. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> EDIT: All of my art is breaking, but if you go [ here](http://hellagayanime.tumblr.com/tagged/dotr_fanfiction) you can see it all

_Hey, are you alright?_  
My head hurt, and my mind was foggy. I couldn't remember anything. Where was I? I moved my hand slightly and felt sand under my fingers. That's right. The island. My vision sharpened, and the fog began to clear as my memories flooded back into my mind. 

\---

Hope's Peak Academy. The school of dreams. Everyone knows the school. It's said that anyone who graduates is guaranteed success in life. Only the best of the best, the most elite students, are accepted. Everyone, including me dreamed of being invited. Now, for me, that dream was a reality.  
My name is Hinata Hajime, and I got my acceptance letter a few months back. I was invited to Hope's Peak as the SHSL... actually, it's weird. I don't remember what my talent is. Oh, well. I'm sure the headmaster will know. I took my first step onto the Hope's Peak famous, barely breathing from excitement. The second my foot hit the ground, I became dizzy, and after only a moment, my vision faded to black.

\---

When I regained consciousness, it was dark. Very dark. Directly in front of me was... a door. Where was I?  
Well, there was no point in just standing there. I confidently walked forward, ready for anything, and opened the door to reveal a classroom.  
"Hey! A newcomer!" chirped a girl with long, black hair and- an owl?- perched on her shoulder.  
"I think that's everyone now," speculated a boy with white hair, "There's 16 desks, and now there's 16 of us."  
"So, what do we do now?" I asked.  
"We wait, obviously," sneered a guy in a green hoodie, looking at me like I was an idiot, "There's an orientation ceremony. Can't you read?"  
I decided right away that I didn't like him. He was right, though; when I looked at the blackboard, there was a childish scribble announcing an entrance ceremony. Was I at Hope's Peak, then?  
"W-while we're waiting, why d-don't we introduce ourselves?" suggested a girl with a light pink sweater and a camera bag.  
"While we're waiting, why don't you shut up, you dirty bitch?" snapped a girl in an orange jacket, fingering a pistol strapped to her side, "No one wants to hear your stupid voice! Go kill yourself!"  
"Hey! Be nice!!" admonished a redhead in a jumpsuit, "I think it was a good idea. I'll start. My name is Koizumi Mahiru, and I'm the SHSL Mechanic!"  
  
"I-I'll go next, since it was m-my idea. I'm Tsumiki Mikan, Photographer."  
  
"No one cares!" snapped the girl with the pistol, "I'm the SHSL Gangster, Saionji Hiyoko, so don't mess with me."  
  
"Name's Souda Kazuichi, and I'm yer SHSL Cook," introduced a boy with pink hair and shark teeth.  
  
"Those introductions were weak!" shouted the girl with the owl on her shoulder, "I'll show you a real introduction! Ready? Ibu from Ibuki Mioda! Ki from Ibuki Mioda! Mio from Ibuki Mioda! Da from Ibuki Mioda! I'm Ibuki Mioda, the Animal Breeder!"  
  
"Oi, could you not be so loud?" complained a guy with short blond hair and goggles propped up on his forehead, "I was up all night. Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, Gamer."  
  
"My apologies if you find it forward of me, but why don't you go to sleep earlier?" suggested a graceful blond, "My name is Sonia Nevermind, and I am the SHSL Traditional Dancer."  
  
"Do not try to tell Kuzuryuu-kun what to do," warned a girl with silver hair, "I am Pekoyama Peko, Swindler."  
  
"I'm Hanamura Teruteru!" announced a short boy with an... interesting hairstyle, "I'm the Nurse, so if you need me to check anything out, don't be afraid to ask! I don't mind, especially for lovely ladies!" he winked at Sonia, a trickle of blood leaking from his nose.  
  
"I am the Light Music Club Member, Nidai Nekomaru!" announced a muscular guy in black leather.  
  
"I'm the Swordswoman, Owari Akane," told a girl with a katana strapped to her back.  
  
"You probably shouldn't carry a real sword around, it isn't safe," yawned a girl wearing sweats and loose sweater over a bodysuit, "I'm Nanami Chiaki, SHSL Gymnast."  
  
"I am Komaeda Nagito," introduced the white-haired boy beside me, "I am the SHSL Prince, ruler of the small kingdom of Hopevale, located on an island just south of Japan." He then looked to me expectantly.   
  
I cleared my throat, "I'm, uh, Hinata Hajime."  
Komaeda stared at me incredulously, "And? What's your talent?"  
"I, well, I don't remember," I admitted, embarassed.  
  
"You do not remember your talent, you pitiful mortal?" boomed a guy with a purple scarf and a scar across his face, "That is pathetic! Such a snivelling human is not even deserving of my name! But, if I must, I will reveal it anyways. Gyahahaha! Before you stands Tanaka Gundam It would be wise to remember that name, for one day, I shall rule the world!"  
  
"Lemme guess, you're the SHSL Mastermind," Saionji said sarcastically.  
"No! My talent is that of shaping weak people into stronger versions of themselves!" Tanaka explained, "To use your mortal terms, I am your 'SHSL Coach!'"  
There was only one person left who hadn't introduced himself, the boy in the green hoodie who had insulted me earlier. All eyes were on him as we waited for an introduction.  
"If I must," he sighed, "Togami Byakuya, Good Luck."  
  
"And I'm Usami!" a voice came through a speaker somewhere. After a bit of rustling from the speaker, a small stuffed rabbit hopped up onto the podium at the front of the room.  
"Ooh, a robotic bunny! Probably a simple design. I want to know how it works," Koizumi commented, fingering the screwdriver on her toolbelt.  
"I'm not a wobot! I'm Usami!" insisted Usami, "I'm your teachew!"  
"Who are you, really?" Togami demanded, "I'm not stupid, you know! Are you Enoshima or Maizono? If you are, how the i hell i did you survive? Or are you maybe Prime Cubed?"  
Enoshima? Maizono? Prime Cubed? What the hell was Togami on about?  
"No, you have it wong, Togami-kun! I'm nt one of those howwible people!" denied Usami.  
"Then why is this just like last time?" Togami asked, "Waking up in a strange place with one of Hope's Peak's classes, and a mechanical animal shows up, claiming to be the teacher?!"  
"I pwomise, it will make sense later!" promised Usami, "Now, let the Hope's Peak Field Twip commence!"  
With her words, the roof and walls collapsed, crumbling away to nothing to reveal a sunny tropical island. What the hell? How did- why was-  
That's when I passed out.  
-  
"Hey. Are you alright?"  
I heard Komaeda ask, bringing me out of unconsciousness. I forced my eyes open to see his worried face looking down on me.  
"What happened?" I asked groggily.  
"You passed out," Komaeda told, "Everyone else went to explore the island. If you're feeling better, we should go as well."  
"Alright," I agreed. He held out his hand and helped me up, then we started walking along the concrete path.  
"According to my Digital Student Notebook, there is one central island with five larger islands surrounding it," Komaeda explained, "We're currently on the first one."  
"What's a Digital Student Handbook?" I asked.  
"It tells you the rules of the field trip and provides you with a map of the islands," Komaeda said, "I think Usami put one in your pocket."  
I checked my pockets; a black tablet-like device had indeed been given to me.  
We stopped walking as I noticed a large airport on the side. Airports have airplanes, and if there are airplanes, we could leave!  
Komaeda led me inside, where Koizumi was talking to Sonia.  
"Hello, Koizumi-san!" greeted Komaeda, "Any luck with the planes?"  
"No," she sighed, "The engines are gone. I can't fix what doesn't exist, you know."  
"I was just suggesting we search the store," told Sonia, smiling, "Maybe they sell engine parts."  
"Great idea, Sonia- san! Hinata-kun and I are heading there, so we'll take a look for you!"  
"Thanks, guys. We'll be here, so come back later if you find anything," told Koizumi, "Later, Komaeda, Hinata."  
I followed Komaeda out of the airport and headed towards the store, which wasn't very far away.  
"You seem to know your way around," I observed.  
"Ah, yes, I explored the island and talked to everyone while you were asleep," Komaeda admitted, "Well, almost everyone. Togami-kun wouldn't talk to me. He's sitting in Jabberwock Park, on the main island, and he won't talk to anyone."  
"He seems like a jerk," I said.  
"Maybe," Komaeda answered. At that point, we had reached the store. Several people were inside, looking at shelves and sifting through racks. We went in, and Komaeda was instantly tackled.  
"Nagito-chan!" Mioda exclaimed, "Did you come back to talk some more about Ibuki's animals?"  
"Eh, no, sorry, but I'd love to talk more later!" said Komaeda, "Koizumi-san sent me to look for engine parts."  
"Oh, okay! Hmm, engine parts... Ibuki hasn't seen any, but maybe someone else has! Hey, Peko-chan! Nekomaru-chan! Kazuichi-chan! Come here a second!"  
"What is it, Mioda?" Souda asked, annoyed, "I'm busy."  
"Mahiru-chan's looking for engine parts! Anyone seen any engine parts?"  
"No, none yet, but I'll keep an eye out," Pekoyama promised.  
"Alright, if you find any, Koizumi-san's at the airport. See you later, guys!" Komaeda told, then we left.  
"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to a security camera attached to tree, directly above a monitor.  
"I don't know, actually," Komaeda confessed, "I think it has something to do with Usami-san, or maybe whoever put us here."  
The second Komaeda finished speaking, the monitor crackled and came to life, displaying a fuzzy image of the outline of... a bear? Oh, not another mechanical animal to deal with.  
"Can you bastards hear me?" the bear asked, voice distorted by the static, "Eh, I'm sure you can. Anyways, please proceed to Jabberwock Park immediately!"  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," I told.  
"Yes, me too, but standing around here won't do any good. Let's do what the voice said and head to the park," suggested Komaeda.  
Together, we walked around the perimeter of the island until we came to the pathway leading to the center island. The park was right in the middle, impossible to miss. Somehow, we were the last ones there. Everyone, even Togami, was already there.  
"What do you all think is happening?" Sonia asked.  
Togami snorted, "You want to know what's happening? Our death sentence. We're all about to die."  
"Heh! No mortal could defeat me!" Tanaka sneered.  
"How the hell would you know, Togami?" I asked.  
"I- I don't talk about it. My past..." he trailed off, haunted look in his eyes.  
"Well, if ya know how we got on this island, tell us so we can get off!" Souda demanded.  
"D-don't be so hard on him," Tsumiki defended.  
"And who the hell asked for your opinion?" snapped Saionji.  
"Hey, lay off her, Hiyoko-chan," told Koizumi.  
"Sorry, Koizumi-nee-chan," apologized Saionji, "She's just so fucking annoying!!"  
"Settle down, students!" a voice ordered, "There's things to get done!"  
Togami went pale, "Oh, no. I didn't think- you're actually here?!"  
"Well, it's a school field trip, Togami-kun! Of course the headmaster would supervise!" told the voice.  
Togami looked ready to bolt. Whatever this voice was, it scared the shit out of the Good Luck. Why would he be so afraid of who must be Hope's Peak' headmaster?  
"But- you died! Both of you! How are you alive?! Unless- are you Cubed?!" Togami demanded. What the hell was he talking about?!  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're way ahead of the game, Togami-kun! Slow down!" the voice insisted, "For now, you'll have to be content with seeing the bear behind the voice! Presenting... Headmaster Monokuma!"  
Something crashed into the ground, creating a small crater. Once the dust cleared, a small monochrome bear got to his feet and brushed himself.  
"So... our teacher and our headmaster are both mechanical toys?" Koizumi asked.  
"I'm not a toy!" Monokuma protested, "I'm Monokuma! I'm famous for being the best headmaster ever! Just ask Togami-kun, he'll tell you I'm great!"  
Apparently that was the last straw, because Togami took off running, heading back towards the first island.  
"Judgin' from that reaction, you're a shit teacher," Souda declared.  
"Aww :(," Monokuma whined, "Judging me before I even explain the game :(. How rude, Souda-kun :(."  
"Game? What game?" Kuzuryuu asked, interest peaked.  
"Well, you probably noticed that there's no way off of this island. The game is how you get off! Ooh, I said something that sounds dirty!"  
"Stop! I won't let you do this!" Usami yelled, coming out of nowhere and trying to attack Monokuma. She was dispatched with a swift kick to the abdomen.  
"Be nice to your big brother now, Monomi!" Monokuma admonished.  
"You'we not my bwother! And my name is Usami!" she protested.  
"There's no character named 'Usami' in my script," told Monokuma, "So you're either my little sister Monomi or one of the useless extras who dies!"  
"Gwaaah! I don't wanna be Monomi!" she cried.  
"Cheer up! Here, let's give you a makeover!" Monokuma said. Usami-Monomi protested, but was easily subdued by the much stronger Monokuma. A cloud of smoke and glitter enveloped the two, and when it cleared, Monomi was half white, half pink with one red eye, a pitiful imitation of Monokuma himself.  
"Now that we've settled that, I'll tell you how to win the game, to escape from the island! To win," his voice dropped to a whisper, "You must kill one of your classmates without getting caught! Gasp! 'You can't be serious!' 'We can't kill!' Skip thE protests and get killing! Adios!" With that, Monokuma vanished, leaving behind a crying Monomi.  
"I'm sowwy, evewyone. I couldn't pwotect you," she sobbed.  
"It isn't your fault, Monomi-san," reassured Sonia.  
"What the hell is up with Togami? As soon as Monokuma showed up, he freaked," commented Owari.  
"Yeah, what's his deal?" I added, "Monomi, you're the teacher, you've gotta know what's up with him."  
"Togami-kun... is sensitive," said Monomi, obviously unsure of how much to say, "His past is vewy sad, and he misses... someone. I can't say anymowe, you'll have to ask him. Now, Night Time is soon, so ypu should find youw wooms."  
"Oh yeah, we all have rooms at the hotel, right?" Komaeda remembered, "Come on, Hinata-kun, I'll show you the way!"  
Komaeda grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him. His touch sent tingles up my arm, which was an unexpected but not unwelcome sensation. Why did him touching my arm make me feel like this? Weird.  
I ignored the sensation, which eventually faded. Komaeda showed me where the hotel was, and disappeared into his room. It took me a minute to find mine, at the end of a row, to the left of Tanaka and across from Nidai. It was pretty late, and I was exhausted from all the excitement, so I collasped on top of the bed and fell asleep immediately.  
**END OF DAY 1**  
**SURVIVORS: 16**


	2. A Heaping Spoonful Of Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very late second chapter in which Togami is apparently a celery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to apologize so much for the late update. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

It seemed like no time had passed between when I fell asleep and when I was awakened by a knocking at the door, but it must have been at least 6 hours, and sunlight was flooding through the windows. I rubbed my eyes groggily.  
“Oi, Hinata-kun! Are you awake?” Komaeda called from outside. He must have been the one knocking. I reluctantly got out of bed and answered the door.  
“What do you want, Komaeda?” I asked, yawning.  
“Sorry to wake you, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda apologized, “Souda-kun woke up early and cooked us all breakfast, so I thought I’d wake everyone up, so we can eat it while it’s still warm.”  
“Okay. Thanks for waking me, then. Where do we go for breakfast?” I asked.  
“The restaurant at the hotel, but…” Komaeda hesitated, “Do you think, maybe, you could help me with something first?”  
“Depends,” I answered cautiously, “What do you need help with?”  
“Well… I’m worried about Togami-kun,” he confessed, “After last night, when he ran off… He won’t come out of his room, won’t answer me when I call him. Monomi-san said that something happened to him before… Do you think you could convince him to come to breakfast?”  
“Did you consider the possibility that he already left his room, and is off somewhere doing his own thing?” I asked.  
“No, he couldn’t have left already. Kuzuryuu-kun was awake all night, and every time someone opened the door to their room, he heard it. I was the first one up, and I saw everyone who got up after that. He’s definitely still in there,” he explained.  
I sighed, “I don’t know. The guy’s a jerk, and I think breakfast would be more enjoyable without him around.”  
“Please, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda pleaded, “Please? For me?”  
I felt a feeling stirring inside of me at his words, a feeling that hadn’t been awoken in a while. Why the hell was I feeling like this when Komaeda asked me to do this ‘for him’? It wasn’t like I had feelings for him or anything. I didn’t even think I could feel that way about someone, not after last time. But still, I felt totally comfortable around Komaeda, and I felt this way when he asked me to do this for him…   
But these were thoughts that could be dealt with later.   
“Fine,” I agreed reluctantly, “I’ll give it a shot.”  
“Great! Thank you, Hinata-kun!” he exclaimed, giving me a hug. When he realized what he was doing, he released me, blushing in embarrassment, “Sorry. I always hug people when I'm happy, I didn't think for a second that it might make you uncomfortable.”  
“No, it’s okay,” I said, feeling my own face heat up.  
We stood there awkwardly for a second before Komaeda broke the silence, “Let’s go, then. Togami-kun’s room is closest to the hotel, on the left.”  
We headed over to the room. The lights weren't on, and I couldn't hear anyone moving around. Togami must be still asleep.  
"Hey! Togami!" I yelled, pounding on the door, "Get your ass out here!"  
There was no answer from inside, but Monomi, having heard my shifting, appeared in front of us.  
"What awe you two doing?" she asked.  
"I'm worried about Togami-kun," Komaeda told, "He won't answer the door, and I'm worried about him after last night. Monomi-san, could you possibly open the door for us?"  
"Umm..." she hesitated, "I'm not supposed to, but I'm wowwied about Togami-kun too. Umm... alwight, I'll open the doow."  
She unlocked the door with some kind of master key, and the door swung open to reveal... an empty room.  
"I don't- how? He couldn't have left already! It isn't possible!" Komaeda insisted.  
I got a cold feeling in my stomach, "Komaeda, did you ever see him come into the room last night?"  
"Well- where else would he have gone?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but he got really freaked out last night. Maybe he's hiding somewhere," I theorized.  
"Oh, Togami-kun!" Monomi cried, "We have to find him! I'll go look fow him wight now!"  
And just like that, she disappeared.   
"Well, she's got that covered. Let's go up for breakfast, and we'll decide what to do after," I suggested, and Komaeda nodded. We headed up to the restaurant together.  
As we stepped into the restaurant, the smell hit me like a bus. A really nice-smelling bus. Wow, Souda could _cook!_ I grabbed a plate and piled it high with as much food as I could, eager to taste the gourmet breakfast. As we ate, we started talking about last night.  
"So, like, did the bear mean all that shit about killing?" Owari asked around a mouthful of food.  
"No one here would kill! I refuse to believe it!" insisted Sonia.  
"I wouldn't be that trusting," Kuzuryuu warned.  
"Are you saying that one of us is a murderer?" Koizumi asked incredulously.  
"Maybe," I said, "Togami's missing, and he's acted pretty suspiciously this whole time."  
"We should take measures to make sure that no one is hurt," Komaeda proposed, "I think that no one should wander around alone. Maybe we should all stay in groups of two at all times. Also, let's say that no one is allowed to leave their room during Night Time, and if someone knocks on your door during that time, don't answer it."  
"You're overlookin' one thing: what if yer partner is tryin' ta kill ya?" Souda pointed out.  
Komaeda shrugged, "It isn't a perfect system, of course, but it is safer than being alone."  
"I think we should listen to Komaeda," I said, "He's right, it's safer than being alone.Everyone who agrees, raise your hand."  
Everyone raised their hands. Souda was hesitant, but eventually agreed.  
"Alright, I think today, we should explore as much of the island as we can," Komaeda told, "Everyone partner up."  
I looked around; who should I partner with? Komaeda had already left with Sonia, and I didn't really know anyone else. As everyone slowly partnered up, I realized that with 15 of us,mine person would be left partnerless, and that person was me. Goddamn it! I had just stood there like an idiot, and now I was alone.  
"Hey, Hajime-chan!" Ibuki shouted, "Don't be alone, join me and Chiaki-chan!"  
Mioda and Nanami. Not my first choice, but it’s better than being alone. I walked over quickly and joined them.  
“Hello, Hinata-kun,” greeted Nanami, stifling a yawn, “How was your night?”  
“Alright, I guess, considering the situation,” I responded.  
“Well, Ibuki slept great! Kuroisu-chan slept great too! Although… Ibuki was asleep, so how would Ibuki know? Hahahahahaha!” Mioda laughed.  
“Wait, who the hell’s Kuroisu?” I asked, confused.  
“Silly Hajime-chan! Kuroisu-chan’s my owl!” Mioda chirped, “She’s asleep right now, or I’d introduce you to her!”  
“So, where do you want to…” Nanami asked, trailing off into another yawn.   
“For a gymnast, you aren’t very energetic,” I remarked.  
“Yeah! Gymnasts should be excited like Ibuki!” Mioda shouted, “And do crazy flips and backflips and stuff!!”  
"I save my energy for competitions," she explained.   
"Makes sense, I guess," I said. No, it didn't make sense, but it wasn't something worth arguing, "So, where do you guys want to explore?"  
"There isn't much we can explore," yawned Nanami, "We only have access to this island, and the main island. The rest have been blocked off by these creatures. I think Monokuma called them... Monobeasts?"  
"Can't we swim over?" I suggested.   
"Don't be silly, Hajime-chan! Only a SHSL Swimmer could do that!" Mioda told, "Unless your secret talent is swimming, we aren't getting across."  
"What do you want to do, then?" I asked.  
"Oooh, Ibuki knows!! Let's have a party!" Mioda shouted.  
"A party? I dunno..." I said skeptically.  
"With everyone at a party, it would be more difficult to sneak off and kill someone," Nanami pointed out, "I think it's a good idea."  
"And we could have it in the restaurant! We could convince Kazuichi-chan to cook, and Nekomaru-chan could perform, and we could even have games! Ibuki loves games!" Mioda exclaimed excitedly.  
"I guess... It would be safer, and it might even be fun." I smiled, "Let's find Souda-kun and Nidai-kun and ask them for help. Then we'll start setting up."  
We found Souda and his partner, Tanaka, at the airport, and Nidai and his partner, Owari, in the supermarket. They all agreed to help, although Owari was reluctant. She warmed up to the idea when Souda started cooking, and the air was flooded with the aroma of a huge variety of food. We had found some streamers and things at the supermarket, so we all helped decorate. It didn't take too long, maybe a few hours, to be ready.  
"The party starts in two hours!" Mioda announced, "I'll find everyone and let them know!"  
Well, with two hours left, I should find someone to spend time with, get to know my classmates. I wandered out of the restaurant, and found myself walking to Jabberwock Park. Upon my arrival there, I saw something strange. The statue that had been there yesterday was gone, and in it's place was a large metal object, with a timer attached. The timer was counting down, with 14 days left on it. That worried me; what would happen when the timer hit 0?  
Across the small grass area, I spotted Koizumi and Saionji leaning against the base. Koizumi was talking animatedly, moving her hands and gesturing to the timer. She was probably explaining what she thought the timer was for.   
"Hey, Hinata!" Koizumi shouted, spotting me, "Where's your partner?"  
"I, uh, sorta just left on my own," I confessed, "My partners are busy, preparing for the party."  
"Party? What party?" Saionji demanded.  
"Has Ibuki not told you yet?" I asked incredulously, "Weird. There's gonna be a party tonight, in two hours at the restaurant. I guess we're getting to know each other, as well as heading off possible murder attempts. If everyone's together, no one can get killed, right?"  
"That's stupid, Hinata-nii-san!" mocked Saionji, "People still might die! I've had men assassinated in the middle of parties!"  
"Hiyoko-chan's right. All someone has to do is excuse themself to the washroom, and find a weapon," said Koizumi.  
"Yeah, I guess," I acknowledged, "It's still safer than being alone, though."  
I spent awhile there talking about the pros and cons of being alone versus being in a group. Time passed a lot faster than I expected, and before long, I heard Mioda's shouts.  
"Heeeeyyy, everyone!! The party's starting nooowww!! Last person there's a celery!!" she yelled.  
"That doesn't even make sense," I muttered, standing up. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Lead the way, Hinata," Koizumi said.  
The three of us walked to the hotel. It didn't take us long, since it wasn't far. I wished we had access to a larger area, but it was convenient for getting around. We headed into the hotel, and up the stairs to the hotel.  
"Ooh! Hajime-chan, Hiyoko-chan, and Mahiru-chan are here!" Mioda announced excitedly, "Byakuya-chan's the only one missing, which means he's a celery! Now, let's get this party started!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Hinata spend time with during the party?


	3. A Heaping Spoonful Of Mutual Despair: (Ab)normal Days iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a party, and celerys aren't invited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deepest apologies, dear friends. i am the ultimate celery
> 
> btw, the song nidai sings is second chance by shinedown :) mah favrit

There was a general panic in the room. The lights had just died unexpectedly, and with everyone already on edge, there was no semblance of calm in the dark room.  
"What the...?"  
"Wh-wh-what's hap-pening?!"  
"Tch. I don't have time for this."  
"Hey! The fuck?!"  
"And just what do you think you're doing, foolish mortal?"  
"Someone turn the lights back on!!"  
"Stay back!"  
"You stay back!"  
"Everyone stay back!!"  
"Hey, what-"  
The lights flickered back on, and I immediately looked around, disoriented. Everyone else looked just as confused as I was. I heard a faint dripping sound and something wet landed on my forehead. I brought my hand to my head, and it came away pink. Pink with blood. I looked up, and bit back a cry of horror.  
"Guys..." I choked, and Ko, sensing my distress, also looked up. He did cry out, and I wasn't surprised. Up on the roof, held in place by some kind of dull green cable, was a mangled corpse. It was a gruesome sight, and it took a lot of effort to make out who it was, but I was certain. The person on the roof, the poor, brutally murdered person, was...

 **A Few Hours Earlier**  
"Let's get this party started!!"  
Mioda ran to the makeshift stage, grabbing a guitar that was leaning against the wall on her way. She extended her arm, and an owl swooped down and landed on her shoulder. Nidai stepped up to the microphone, clearing his throat and fiddling with a bass guitar.  
"I used to be part of a light music club, but I was kicked out for my strange music tastes. For my first song, I'll be performing a cover of an American rock song. Make sure you eat lots of food while I sing! Remember, live well, eat well, shit well! Hahahaha!" Nidai yelled into the mic. The last bit made me think he was a bit weird, but oddly enough, I found myself excited for the performance to start.  
Mioda started playing the guitar, fingers dancing across the frets as she shredded. Nidai took a deep breath, then started to sing in a low voice, gravelly but strong.

_My eyes are open wide_  
 _And by the way,_  
 _I made it through the day_  
 _I watched the world outside_  
 _By the way,_  
 _I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Halley's comet_  
 _She waved_  
 _Said, "Why you always running in place?"_  
 _Even the man in the moon disappeared_  
 _Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,_  
 _Tell my father_  
 _I've done the best I can_  
 _To make them realize_  
 _This is my life_  
 _I hope they understand_  
 _I'm not angry, I'm just saying_  
 _Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

As Nidai's performance went on, people started to wander around, grabbing food and chatting amiably with each other. I loaded up a plate with a decent amount of food, then walked over to where Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama were standing.  
"...never work. No, if you chose Piplup for your starter, you definitely want to replace the Gyarados with a Ghost-type," Kuzuryuu told.  
Pekoyama nodded thoughtfully, "But what if I chose Turtwig for the starter?"  
"Then you'll want to get the Gyarados, and use a Ghost-type instead of the Roserade," he responded.  
"What if you choose Chimchar?" I asked, wanting to join in on the conversation. They were talking about Pokémon, Gen IV, which I didn't know a whole lot about. I had played Diamond, so I had some experience, but not as much as some of the other versions.  
Kuzuryuu stared at me, "Only a fucking moron would choose Chimchar. Why the hell would you want a Fire-type?"  
"To use against Grass-type, or Ice-type?" I said uncertainly.  
Kuzuryuu sighed condescendingly, "That's why you need a Staraptor with Close Combat. Grass is weak to Flying, and Ice is weak to Fighting."  
The way he was talking was making me feel dumb, and I was starting to get angry. "What makes you so great?! Just because you use those Pokémon doesn't make them the best!"  
"Yes, it does," he argued, "I'm the SHSL Gamer. I've beaten Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum more times than I can count. I've won the game in as little as 18 hours, and I have always used the same party."  
Okay, I was slightly impressed. It usually took me at least 36 hours to win. "Which Pokémon do you use?" I asked curiously.  
"I use Empoleon, Roserade, Luxray, Golem, Gengar, and Staraptor," he explained.  
"What, no legendary?" I mocked.  
"Fuck legendaries," he snapped.  
"Wait- don't you need to trade a Graveller to get a Golem?" Pekoyama asked.  
He nodded, "I didn't want a Golem raised by someone else, so I used my other DS to trade it to myself, then trade it back."  
\---  
We spent quite awhile discussing Pokémon, later moving on to some of the other generations. I had a surprising amount of knowledge to contribute about Gen II. I learned a lot, as well, and it's obvious to me why Kuzuryuu's the SHSL Gamer.  
The two of them left after being called by Koizumi, and I wandered over to where Sonia and Komaeda were talking.  
"Oh, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda exclaimed, "Did you know that Sonia-san used to live in Novoselic, the kingdom next to Hopevale?"  
"That's cool," I said, feigning interest. I didn't really care about other countries, but Komaeda was really excited, so I could play along.  
"Yes, as a young girl, I often visited Hopevale for their annual Hope Festival," Sonia confirmed, "I even performed there once!"  
"Ah, yes, I remember that!" Komaeda said, "Your dance was lovely! My mother said you were like a cherry blossom, gently swaying in the breeze!"  
"My mother always called me a water lily floating gracefully downstream," Sonia smiled, "Thank you for the compliment, Komaeda-san!"  
"Don't mention it," he dismissed, also smiling.  
"Sonia-san," Nanami called, stifling a yawn, "Come talk to Tanaka-san and I. I think our conversation would interest you."  
"Alright," Sonia agreed, "I look forward to speaking with you later, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san."  
She left to join Nanami and Tanaka, and they started talking animatedly. It made me wonder what they could be talking about. It could be anything from dancing to summoning Satan. Considering Tanaka's personality, I wouldn't be surprised.  
"So," Komaeda said, breaking the silence, "What is it that you like to do, Hinata-kun?"  
I shrugged, "I dunno, watching TV? Talking to people? Just normal stuff."  
"Oh," Komaeda said, visibly disappointed, "I was trying to see if you had any habits that could reveal your talent."  
"If it was that easy, I would have remembered it by now," I pointed out.  
"That's true," Komaeda conceded then grinned, "Hey, why don't I try to guess your talent?"  
"I guess, if you want," I agreed warily.  
"Maybe SHSL Forgetful?"  
"No, don't be stupid."  
"SHSL Critical?"  
"I don't think so..."  
"SHSL Garbageman?"  
"Now you're just messing around!"  
"Sorry, sorry. Hmm... maybe you're just SHSL Attractive."  
I felt the heat race to my cheeks as I blushed violently. Was Komaeda hitting on me? And... did I like it?! I was never one to believe in love at first sight, or to fall in love fast, but something about Ko made me feel different. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like this.  
I realized that Ko had been saying something, and snapped back to attention.  
"...uncomfortable, I just- Hinata-kun, I'm sorry. I just hope-"  
"Don't apologize," I cut in, "I was just surprised, that's all."  
"Oh, thank goodness," Ko said, relieved, "I was worried that I had been too forward. It happens quite often, I'm far too eager. I'm just glad that I didn't ruin whatever chances I have at-"  
I decided to do something bold and quickly interrupted his short rant by capturing his lips with my own. He stiffened and made a surprised sound, then relaxed and kissed me back. Our tongues intertwined, and his hands raised to cup my face. My arms were wound around him, and they slowly started sinking lower and lower, stopping when they found his  
 _ **Crash!!**_  
We shot apart as there was a loud crash, and the lights died. A few people cried out in fear and irritation.  
"What the...?"  
"Wh-wh-what's hap-pening?!"  
"Tch. I don't have time for this."  
"Hey! The fuck?!"  
"And just what do you think you're doing, foolish mortal?"  
"Someone turn the lights back on!!"  
"Stay back!"  
"You stay back!"  
"Everyone stay back!!"  
"Hey, what-"  
The lights flickered back on, and I immediately looked around, disoriented. Everyone else looked just as confused as I was. I heard a faint dripping sound and something wet landed on my forehead. I brought my hand to my head, and it came away pink. Pink with blood. I looked up, and bit back a cry of horror.  
"Guys..." I choked, and Ko, sensing my distress, also looked up. He did cry out, and I wasn't surprised. Up on the roof, held in place by some kind of dull green cable, was a mangled corpse. It was a gruesome sight, and it took a lot of effort to make out who it was, but I was certain. The person on the roof, the poor, brutally murdered person, was Mioda Ibuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should our little hinatatertot investigate with? see you soon!


	4. A Heaping Spoonful Of Mutual Despair: Abnormal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dingle dangle investigation ronpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy carp, it's been longer than I thought. Sorry bout that!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also the arts still not done sooooorrrryyyyy~~

"Ding dong, ding dong! A body has been found! After a set period of free time, the Class Trial will commence!" Monokuma announced from the monitor.  
Everyone panicked.  
"S-s-someone k-killed M-Mioda-san!!" Tsumiki shrieked, terrified.  
"Who the hell did this?" Souda demanded.  
"I can't believe this," Koizumi said, "Someone actually gave in to Monokuma, someone actually played his dumb game."  
"Well, it's obvious who did it," Saionji pointed out, "The only person who wasn't here was Togami-nii-san."  
"Don't just go blaming Togami-kun, Saionji-san," Komaeda warned, "We can't prove that he did it."  
"Komaeda-kun's right, we can't prove that he did it," agreed Monokuma thoughtfully.  
"Where'd you come from?" I demanded.  
"I'm everywhere," he whispered, "I came to explain the other rules to the game!"  
"You mean it'd more than just killing someone?" Pekoyama asked.  
"Yep yep yep!" Monokuma confirmed cheerfully, "Cuz that'd be too easy! What's gonna happen next is we're gonna have a Class Trial! You're all gonna find out whodunit, and after a lively debate at the trial, you'll vote on the culprit! If you get it right, then bang bang, we'll execute the culprit! But if you get it wrong... bang bang we'll execute all the innocents, and the culprit will get to leave! Hooray!!"  
"That's terrible!" protested Sonia.  
"Too bad so sad! Now, I'm a busy bear, so I'll be off! Check your Digital Notebooks for the Monokuma File" Monokuma chirped, then poofed out of existence.  
"Well, I guess we'd better start investigating, then," I said.  
"I'll help you, Hinata-kun!" offered Komaeda, "With the two of us working together, the culprit doesn't stand a chance!"

** >>INVESTIGATION START **

_**Monokuma File** _  
_Victim: Mioda Ibuki_  
 _Status: Deceased_  
 _Time of Death: 9PM_  
 _Cause of Death: Blood loss_  
 _Notable Injuries: Multiple stab wounds to the abdomen, various cuts on arms and face_

** >>Evidence: Monokuma File**

Komaeda and I waited to the side as Nidai climbed up a small stepladder found somewhere, and gently lifted Mioda's body down. Some of her blood found it's way to his jacket, but if he noticed, he didn't care.  
Togami skidded into the room, panting, "I heard the announcement. Who the hell died?"  
"Like you don't know," Saionji sneered, "You're obviously the culprit, dummy!"  
"No, I'm not, you idiots," he sighed with irritation, "I was avoiding all of you so I didn't get killed. I'm not dying here. I was hoping that this time around, no one would be dumb enough to fall into Monokuma's trap, but I was obviously wrong."  
"Trap? The hell do you mean?" Kuzuryuu demanded.  
"At the end of the day, no one wins the killing game," Togami told, "Everyone loses, one way or another."  
The way he was talking... it was almost like- had Monokuma held another killing game before this one? And- had Togami been part of it?  
"Togami," I said hesitantly, not sure how to phrase it, "This killing game... it's not Monokuma's first, is it?"  
A look of surprise and pain briefly flashed across Togami's face before his expression hardened, "How the hell should I know what that lunatic bear does?! Let's just investigate. Someone show me where the victim's room was."  
Sonia volunteered, and the two of them left. Nidai had laid the body on top of one of the tables, and the cable that was used to hold her up was on the floor next to it.  
"We should probably examine the body," I said.  
"No, the Monokuma File listed the injuries. It would be a waste of time," Ko dismissed, "Besides, Hanamura-kun is examining it, so we would be in the way. I do want to look at the thing that was used to hold her up."  
"Okay," I agreed, but I thought it was weird that he didn't want to look at the body.  
"Hey, Hinata!" Koizumi called, "Did you see what happened to Kuroisu?"  
"Mioda-san's owl? No, I didn't. Why?" I asked.  
"Well, she was here during the party, but she's gone now," Koizumi told.  
"I'll keep an eye out," I promised. 

** >>Evidence: Kuroisu **

Ko led me across the room, to where the cable was lying. Once we were looking at it up close, it was obviously not a cable; it was a garden hose. Why the hell would someone use a garden hose?  
"We should try to find out where the culprit got the hose," I said.  
"They probably got it from the store, we should go there," Komaeda suggested.  
"Alright," I agreed, and the two of us left the hotel. On our way to the hotel, we ran into Saionji, who was kicking at pebbles on the ground. Seeing her alone sparked a realization in my head. 

_"Wh-wh-what's hap-pening?!"_  
 _"Tch. I don't have time for this."_  
 _"Hey! The fuck?!"_  
 _"And just what do you think you're doing, foolish mortal?"_

She was obviously the one who had said, 'Hey! The fuck?!' It was clearly her voice, now that I was thinking about it. What exactly had happened?  
"Hey, Saionji, can I ask you something?" I asked.  
"Why? You think I killed Mioda-nee-chan?!" she demanded.  
"No, but you might have information that can lead us to the killer," I told, "Anyways, you were one of the ones who yelled when the lights went off. What happened, that made you cry out?"  
"Oh, some people brushed against me," Saionji told, "I was pissed because I don't like it when people touch me! They were just stupid people. Umm... they both had long hair, and one of them was wearing a loose jacket."

** >>Evidence: Saionji's testimony**

"Thank you, Saionji-san," smiled Ko, "If there's anything we can do to help you-"  
"There isn't! Leave, meanies, you're bothering me now!" Saionji cried.  
There wasn't any point in questioning her further, so Ko and I moved on to our original goal, investigating the store. When we got there, we were the only ones there, and the place was a mess. A few shelves had toppled over, and there was stuff all over the floor.  
"Wow, someone was very thorough," Ko said, "I don't know what they were looking for in here, everything's very easy to find. I'd say that someone was frustrated, and couldn't find what they wanted."

** >>Evidence: Komaeda's testimony**

I started to gingerly sort through the mess, looking for anything that could be evidence. I shifted one of the fallen shelves to the side, and something caught my eye underneath it. I carefully pulled the item out; it was the empty package for a survival knife.  
"Ko, I've got something," I called, "Someone took a survival knife from here."  
He took the package from me, looking at it, "Do you think this was the murder weapon?"  
"I dunno... maybe," I said, "We should try to find another one, so we can see if the width of the blade matches the wounds on Mioda's body."  
"Don't you think it'd be more productive to look for the knife?" Ko asked, "If we look around the island, I'm sure it'll turn up."  
Huh. Weird. Ko's tone of voice sounded strange. Almost as if he was hiding something. It was probably nothing, but I had a weird feeling.  
"Alright, where do you want to start?" I said. I would trust Ko for now, give him the benefit of the doubt.  
"I'd like to look around in Jabberwock Park," Ko said, "Togami-kun spent a lot of time there, after all, and he is highly suspicious at this point."  
"Okay, let's go there, then," I agreed. We walked quickly to Jabberwock Park, where the big countdown timer was. It still worried me, seeing the numbers counting down.  
Ko and I each started searching the park, starting at opposite sides and combing through the bushes.  
After a few minutes, I still hadn't found anything useful. I looked to Ko, but he was busy with something in the roots of a bush. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and, exchanging glances, Ko and I both hid in the bushes to observe.  
It was Togami, storming down the path and muttering about 'stupid fucking gangsters and their stupid fucking friends.' He had obviously had an alteration with Saionji, and had retreated to the park. I wondered why he had come here; it wasn't where he had stayed last night.  
He stopped walking in front of the timer, and looked at it with sorrowful eyes. "Thirteen days..."  
He turned and stared straight at the camera on the tree, "Prime Cubed. I know you're watching. I want to know what the hell you're playing at, throwing me back in here. I won, remember? The deal was, if we all voted 'Hope,' we get to go free. This sequel wasn't part of the deal! Honestly, I don't care about what you do to these clowns, but I do care about what happens to my friends! Naegi... I hope you're okay. They broadcasted it last time, so you're probably watching right now. I hope you and the others are safe, with the Future Foundation. I swear, I'll win this game, and I'll find you. We'll be together again, I promise you that."

 ** >>Evidence: Togami's rant**  
With that, he flipped the camera off, and stalked off again. Once he was gone, Ko and I emerged from the bushes.  
"Wow. That was..." I said, not sure what to say.  
"So Togami-kun was part of another killing game. In any case, he just became even more suspicious," told Ko.  
"Wait- why?!" I demanded.  
"Didn't you hear him? _I swear, I'll win this game._ That means, he'll kill, and escape. He probably killed Mioda-san," Ko reasoned, "Anyways, we'll probably be out of time soon, so we should-"  
"Ding dong, ding dong! That was plenty of time, so let's start the trial! Students, please proceed to Monokuma Rock! PS, if you're an idiot who didn't look around and doesn't know where Monokuma Rock is, it's a big rock with my adorable face on it on the central island!"  
"Well, we're already here on the central island, so it won't take us long to get there," I said.  
Soon enough, we were there, and everyone, including Togami, was waiting for Monokuma. While Ko and I were waiting, Owari approached us.  
"Oi, Komaeda, you know where everything is, right?" she asked.  
"Yes, I think I do! Why, do you need something?" Ko responded.  
"Yeah, I need something to clean my sword with," she told, "Hanamura was messing with it earlier, and he dropped it in some mud. I need to clean it, or the blade'll rust. I checked the store, but there's nothing there."  
"Hmm... Owari-san, when did you check the store?" Ko asked.  
"Musta been... about a half hour before the party started," she said.  
"Okay, thank you," Ko smiled. 

** >>Evidence: Owari's testimony **

Just then, Monokuma poofed into existence in front of us all.  
"I'm glad to see we're all here! I didn't have to break out my Super-Duper Extra-Special Punishment Game!" exclaimed Monokuma, "Now, I'm sure everyone's just itching to yell at each other and find the killer, so Inwont talk any more! Now, proceed up the escalator to the Trial Room!"  
"What escalator?" asked Koizumi. As the words left her mouth, an escalator unfolded from the stone Monokuma's mouth, and the end landed in the sand next to us. We all climbed up the escalator, and entered the Trial Room. And then, our first Class Trial began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think did the bad?


	5. A Heaping Spoonful Of Mutual Despair: Abnormal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out whodunit and someone dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized yesterday that it's been a month and I'm terribly sorry :( enjoy a chapter that's longer than usual! :D

**INVESTIGATION START**  
 **SOUDA:** So, how’re we gonna do this, then?  
 **KOMAEDA:** I think Hinata-kun should take the lead, since he got a lot of evidence.  
 **KOMAEDA:** And who knows, he might be the SHSL Detective or something!  
 **HINATA:** Knock it off, Ko, I’m no detective.  
 **OWARI:** Yeah, none of us are detectives, but someone’s gotta do it.  
 **HINATA:** Fine, I guess I’ll do it.  
 **HINATA:** We should start by-  
 **SAIONJI:** Shut up!!  
 **SAIONJI:** Why do we need to talk about this when we already know the killer?!  
 **KOIZUMI:** Hiyoko-chan, we don’t know-  
 **SAIONJI:** The killer is obviously Mr. Lonely!  
 **HINATA:** Who?!  
 **KOIZUMI:** She’s talking about Togami, of course.  
 **TOGAMI:** Oh, are you serious?!  
 **TOGAMI:** I’m not the fucking killer.  
 **SAIONJI:** You’re the only one without an alibi, dumbass!!  
 **HINATA:** Yeah, actually, Saionji’s right.  
 **HINATA:** Unless you have an alibi, you’re obviously guilty.  
 **TOGAMI:** Actually, I do have an alibi.  
 **SAIONJI:** Where the hell were you, then?!  
 **TOGAMI:** That doesn’t matter.  
 **TOGAMI:** What matters is who was with me.  
 **SONIA:** But- we were all at the party!  
 **TOGAMI:** I’m not talking about any of you idiots.  
 **TOGAMI:** I’m talking about Usami.  
 **MONOKUMA:** Monomi, have you been doing things without telling me again?!  
 **MONOMI:** You’we not the boss of me!  
 **MONOMI:** I was with Togami-kun all night, so he can’t be the muwdewew!  
 **SOUDA:** You spent all night with a creepy robot teacher?!  
 **TOGAMI:** I wouldn’t expect people like you to understand.  
 **HINATA:** Let’s just move on, then, now that we’ve proven that Togami’s innocent.  
 **HINATA:** I think we should go through the events of that day, and see who had the opportunity.  
 **HINATA:** Ko, you start.  
 **KOMAEDA:** Well, I woke up this morning. I was the first one up, and-  
 **OWARI:** How’d you know you were first?  
 **KUZURYUU:** I was up all night, and heard everyone who woke up.  
 **KUZURYUU:** Komaeda was up first, followed by Souda.  
 **SOUDA:** Yeah, Komaeda was the only one up when I got up.  
 **SOUDA:** That’s when I started cooking, and he woke everyone up.  
 **KOMAEDA:** Everyone except myself and Hinata-kun went straight to the restaurant.  
 **KOIZUMI:** And why didn’t you two come up?  
 **HINATA:** Ko wanted me to help him wake up Togami.  
 **HINATA:** Turns out he wasn’t even in his room.  
 **SONIA:** Are you saying that Togami-san did not sleep in his room?  
 **TOGAMI:** Yeah, I didn’t sleep there, so what?  
 **TOGAMI:** We’ve already established that I’m innocent.  
 **SAIONJI:** Are you stupid?!  
 **SAIONJI:** You could have been an accomplice!  
 **TOGAMI:** Why the hell would I do that?!  
 **TOGAMI:** If the murderer wins, any accomplices get executed with the rest of the class!!  
 **SONIA:** How do you know that for certain?  
 **SOUDA:** Yeah, actually, how’d ya know that?  
 **TOGAMI:** It’s in the school rules, you idiots.  
 **MONOKUMA:** Actually…. nope, you’re wrong, Togami-kun!  
 **MONOKUMA:** I purposefully left it out to trick them, but you ruined it!  
 **TOGAMI:** You… you did what?!  
 **SOUDA:** So how did ya know, Togami?  
 **HINATA:** I think I can answer that.  
 **TOGAMI:** Oh, really?

** >>Evidence: Togami’s rant **

**HINATA:** Ko and I overheard Togami ranting at one of the security cameras.  
 **TOGAMI:** You little shit, how the hell did you hear that?!  
 **KOMAEDA:** We were hiding in the bushes.  
 **TOGAMI:** You- whatever, tell them what I said, just- don't say his name.  
 **OWARI:** Okay, I'm confused.  
 **HINATA:** This isn't Togami's first killing game.  
 **SONIA:** What?!  
 **SOUDA:** So he is a murderer, then!  
 **TOGAMI:** No!!  
 **TOGAMI:** I never killed anyone.  
 **TOGAMI:** I couldn't.  
 **KOIZUMI:** Then there's a way to escape, even without killing someone?  
 **TOGAMI:** No, there's not.  
 **TOGAMI:** What happened in the last game is the last game.  
 **TOGAMI:** I'm not going to talk about what happened in there, but I know that Monokuma won't let the same thing happen again.  
 **MONOKUMA:** That's right!  
 **MONOKUMA:** I was under a lot of pressure last time, but I've guaranteed that this time, we will have all the time in the world! :D  
 **HINATA:** We should get back on track.  
 **HINATA:** I mean, talking about the last game isn't gonna help us find the killer.  
 **KOMAEDA:** Hinata-kun's right.  
 **KOMAEDA:** After breakfast, we all split off into pairs Sonia-san and I were partners, but we were with the people helping with the party; Nidai-kun, Owari-san, Souda-kun, Tanaka-kun, Nanami-san, and Mioda-san.  
 **HINATA:** Hey, I was there too!  
 **KOMAEDA:** Yes, but you left partway through.  
 **NANAMI:** Yeah, Hinata-san was part of my and Mioda-san's group, but he left.  
 **HINATA:** I went to help Mioda tell people about the party.  
 **NANAMI:** Yes, but Mioda-san and I stuck together.  
 **NANAMI:** You went off alone.  
 **HINATA:** I was with Saionji and Koizumi from then until the party.  
 **KOMAEDA:** But there was a gap of time in which you were alone.  
 **HINATA:** I wasn't the only one!

** >>Evidence: Owari's testimony**

**HINATA:** Owari was alone for awhile, when she went to the supermarket.  
 **OWARI:** Oh yeah, I was looking for something to clean my sword with.  
 **NIDAI:** I was not with her at the time.  
 **KOMAEDA:** Also, I must confess that I was not with Sonia-san for the whole time.  
 **KOMAEDA:** I left the group because I also needed something from the supermarket.  
 **HINATA:** What did you need?  
 **KOMAEDA:** Oh, nothing much.  
 **KOMAEDA:** There's also the possibility that two partners are working together.  
 **HINATA:** But accomplices get executed with the innocents, so that wouldn't make sense.  
 **KOMAEDA:** We didn't know that at the time.  
 **HINATA:** True, I guess.  
 **HINATA:** So, the only person confirmed innocent is Togami.  
 **HINATA:** Next, we all went to the party.  
 **KOMAEDA:** Everyone was there, so the killer must have smuggled in a weapon.  
 **KOMAEDA:** Really, it doesn't matter what happened before the party, anyone could be the killer. 

** >>Evidence: Garden hose **

**HINATA:** Actually, Ko, that's not right.  
 **HINATA:** Remember what Mioda was being held up with?  
 **KOMAEDA:** It was a... garden hose, correct?  
 **HINATA:** I don't think someone could have smuggled in a garden hose.  
 **HINATA:** The killer is someone who had access to the restaurant earlier.  
 **OWARI:** So, everyone who helped with the party is a suspect, then?  
 **HINATA:** Yeah.  
 **HINATA:** The killer is either Owari, Nidai, Souda, Tanaka, Nanami, Sonia, Ko, or myself.  
 **SONIA:** I don't believe one of us could have done something like this!  
 **HINATA:** Believe it.  
 **KOMAEDA:** How about we talk about the murder weapon?  
 **OWARI:** The survival knife, right?  
 **HINATA:** Owari...  
 **HINATA:** How did you know it's the knife?!  
 **OWARI:** I saw it missing when I went to the supermarket earlier.  
 **OWARI:** How did _you_ know about the knife?  
 **HINATA:** Same, me and Ko saw it missing.  
 **KOMAEDA:** If the killer used the knife, they must have visited the supermarket some time before Owari did.  
 **HINATA:** Ko...  
 **HINATA:** Didn't you admit to being at the supermarket earlier today?  
 **KOMAEDA:** Yes, I was... I didn't notice the knife, though.  
 **HINATA:** I remember seeing the knife when we were there yesterday, so someone took it between then and the party.  
 **HINATA:** Did anyone else visit the supermarket today?  
 **SOUDA:** Me, to get stuff to cook with, but the knife was still there.  
 **HINATA:** If no one was there after you, and it was gone when Owari got there...  
 **HINATA:** Only you could have taken the knife, Ko!  
 **KOMAEDA:** N-no!!  
 **KOMAEDA:** It’s simply a coincidence that I was there!  
 **KOMAEDA:** Someone else must have- must have-  
 **KOMAEDA:** Must…..  
 **KOMAEDA:** ………..  
 **SONIA:** Komaeda-san, are you alright?  
 **KOMAEDA:** Ehe…  
 **KOMAEDA:** Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
 **KOMAEDA:** Oh, isn’t this just wonderful, the SHSL Students working together to find the murderer!!  
 **KOMAEDA:** The seeds of hope did not let me down!!  
 **HINATA:** Ko, what the hell is going on?!  
 **KOMAEDA:** Yes, I took the knife.  
 **SOUDA:** So yer admitting that ya killed Mioda?!  
 **KOMAEDA:** I intended to kill her, yes.  
 **KOMAEDA:** I needed to see you band together and bring hope to a dark situation!!  
 **KOMAEDA:** But someone else killed her.  
 **OWARI:** You expect us to believe that?!  
 **KOMAEDA:** Believe what you will, Owari-san, but if you accept that I’m guilty, you’re not worthy to be the symbol of hope that you are.  
 **KOMAEDA:** In fact, if you really think about it, how will you find the real killer?  
 **KOMAEDA:** Did you really find enough evidence to prove who did it?  
 **HINATA:** What are you talking about?!\  
 **HINATA:** We found a lot of evidence!  
 **KOMAEDA:** Can you really trust that evidence, though?  
 **KOMAEDA:** I mean, I could have been manipulating your investigation the whole time.  
 **HINATA:** ………  
 **KOMAEDA:** You have no way of finding the killer, do you?  
 **KOMAEDA:** Perhaps, then, you should just stop here and declare me guilty.  
 **KOMAEDA:** You aren’t going to get anything done by talking about it…  
 **KOMAEDA:** You should probably just give up!!  
 **NANAMI:** Stop!!!!  
 **NANAMI:** Don’t listen to him, he’s manipulating you.  
 **HINATA:** What?!  
 **KOMAEDA:** Bravo, Nanami-san, bravo!  
 **KOMAEDA:** It was a test, of course!  
 **KOMAEDA:** If you would have given in to despair that easily, you wouldn’t deserve your SHSL title!  
 **HINATA:** You’re sick, Komaeda.  
 **HINATA:** People’s lives are at stake.  
 **KOMAEDA:** Then why aren’t you trying to find the killer, Hinata-kun?  
 **HINATA:** Because I still think you’re guilty.  
 **KOMAEDA:** I can assure you, I’m not.  
 **KOMAEDA:** I do, however, know who the killer is, since I helped them!!  
 **OWARI:** What?!  
 **SAIONJI:** If you knew this whole time who did it, why didn’t you fucking tell us?!  
 **KOMAEDA:** You have to prove that you deserve to be the symbols of hope!  
 **KOMAEDA:** I’m here to provide the opportunity to shine!!  
 **HINATA:** Well, we aren’t getting any help from him.  
 **HINATA:** Let’s talk about-  
 **PEKOYAMA:** Hold on a second.  
 **PEKOYAMA:** I just realized something.  
 **HINATA:** What is it?  
 **PEKOYAMA:** The knife wasn’t the murder weapon.  
 **TANAKA:** I agree with the imitative one.  
 **HINATA:** Why the hell would you think that?!  
 **PEKOYAMA:** I’ve been trained in several forms of martial arts, and I know quite a lot about blades.  
 **PEKOYAMA:** The blade is too wide for the wounds.  
 **HINATA:** Takana, how’d you know?  
 **TANAKA:** Foolish mortal, who do you think trained her?!  
 **HINATA:** Oh.  
 **PEKOYAMA:** The blade used on Mioda was something thinner, like a sword.  
 **OWARI:** Oi, are you accusing me?!  
 **PEKOYAMA:** Indeed.  
 **OWARI:** The hell?!  
 **OWARI:** What makes you think I did it?!  
 **PEKOYAMA:** You are the only one who could have smuggled in a weapon without being questioned.  
 **OWARI:** Bullshit.  
 **KOIZUMI:** Akane-chan, Peko-chan, how ‘bout we forget about the weapon for a little bit, and talk about the blackout?  
 **HINATA:** I was wondering about that myself.  
 **HINATA:** It was pitch-black, how did the culprit manage to move around?  
 **KUZURYUU:** They didn’t do it easily, that’s for sure.  
 **HINATA:** What do you mean?  
 **KUZURYUU:** You heard the people talking during the blackout, right?  
 **HINATA:** Yeah.  
 **HINATA:** Do you know who was talking?!  
 **KUZURYUU:** Tch, of course I do. 

_"What the...?"_  
 _"Wh-wh-what's hap-pening?!"_  
 _"Tch. I don't have time for this."_  
 _"Hey! The fuck?!"_  
 _"And just what do you think you're doing, foolish mortal?"_  
 _"Someone turn the lights back on!!"_  
 _"Stay back!"_  
 _"You stay back!"_  
 _"Everyone stay back!!"_  
 _"Hey, what-"_

**KUZURYUU:** The order of speakers was Souda, Tsumiki, myself, Saionji, Tanaka, Koizumi, Komaeda, Owari, Sonia, and Mioda. 

_Souda: "What the...?"_  
 _Tsumiki: "Wh-wh-what's hap-pening?!"_  
 _Kuzuryuu: "Tch. I don't have time for this."_  
 _Saionji: "Hey! The fuck?!"_  
 _Tanaka: "And just what do you think you're doing, foolish mortal?"_  
 _Koizumi: "Someone turn the lights back on!!"_  
 _Komaeda: "Stay back!"_  
 _Owari: "You stay back!"_  
 _Sonia: "Everyone stay back!!"_  
 _Mioda: "Hey, what-"_

**KUZURYUU:** I think that's enough evidence to prove that Owari is the killer.  
 **OWARI:** How the hell do you figure?!  
 **PEKOYAMA:** Considering the information I provided about the murder weapon, and that conversation, there is no doubt that you murdered Mioda.  
 **OWARI:** Like hell I did!!  
 **PEKOYAMA:** Prove it.  
 **PEKOYAMA:** Show me your sword.  
 **OWARI:** Huh?  
 **PEKOYAMA:** The killer would have had no time to clean their weapon.  
 **PEKOYAMA:** If you did kill Mioda, there will be bloodstains on your sword.  
 **OWARI:** That’s just stupid.  
 **OWARI:** The killer would have cleaned their weapon during the investigation.  
 **KOIZUMI:** I don’t think anyone was alone during the investigation, besides Togami.  
 **OWARI:** Still-  
 **HINATA:** Just show us your sword.  
 **OWARI:** You know what, fine.  
 **OWARI:** Here’s the sword.  
 **PEKOYAMA:** As I thought.  
 **PEKOYAMA:** Still covered in blood.  
 **HINATA:** That’s why you were looking for something to clean your sword with, wasn’t it?  
 **OWARI:** Yeah, ripped apart the store lookin’ for it.  
 **SONIA:** How could you kill someone, Owari-san?!  
 **OWARI:** It wasn’t my idea, alright?  
 **OWARI:** It was Komaeda’s.  
 **OWARI:** He manipulated me.  
 **KOMAEDA:** I was merely testing the strength of your hope.  
 **KOMAEDA:** The fact that you actually gave in disgusts me.  
 **MONOKUMA:** Well, this has been fun, but it’s time to vote!!  
 **HINATA:** Vote?  
 **MONOKUMA:** Yes, vote on who the killer is!  
 **MONOKUMA:** Press the switches in front of you to vote!!

**GUILTY: OWARI AKANE**

“I dunno what else to say,” Owari said resignedly, “Komaeda manipulated me into killing Mioda.”  
“That doesn’t change the fact that you killed her,” I responded angrily.  
Togami yawned, “I’m tired of being around you people. Monokuma, can we move this along?”  
“I thought you weren’t talking to me, Togami-kun,” Monokuma said, puzzled.  
“Oh, I’m past that,” he answered, “I’ve decided that I’ll play your stupid game again. I’ll win it, so I can get back to him.”  
“Back to who?” Koizumi asked.  
“His name is not to be spoken by the likes of you,” Togami snapped. Was he talking about that Naegi guy he had mentioned?  
“Well, I’m glad you’re back in this, Togami-kun! I was lonely without you!” exclaimed Monokuma.  
“Yes, yes. Now get on with it,” Togami sighed.  
“Get on with what?!” Owari demanded.  
“Did you forget what happens when a murderer gets caught?” Monokuma said.  
Owari paled, “No. You can’t fucking execute me. Komaeda put me up to it!!”  
“But Owari-san, the accomplices don’t get executed with the killer!!” Komaeda said cheerily, “Anyone with hope as weak as yours doesn’t deserve to live amongst the SHSLs.”  
“Alright, let’s do it!” Monokuma cheered, “I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Owari Akane, the SHSL Swordswoman!!”

_Owari is standing in the center of a dark room, so dark that she can’t see a foot in front of her face. She hears a strange sound from behind her, and instinctively pulls out her sword, cutting the spear that would have impaled her from the air. Another sound came from her right, and again, she cut down the spear. This happened again and again, spears flawlessly cut down, until two spears are fired at once, and her sword is knocked away. She scrambles for it, trying to recover, but it’s too late, as a final spear penetrates her, pinning her now-limp body to the floor.  
 **Owari Akane, SHSL Swordswoman, is dead.**_

After the bloody execution, no one was in the mood to talk. Komaeda tried to approach me, but I ignored him. In the end, it was his fault. He was responsible for two deaths. Plus, he was really creepy now, and I didn’t want to be around him.  
I returned to my room, locking the door behind me, and collapsed on my bed.  
It was hours before I could finally sleep.

**END OF DAY TWO**  
 **SURVIVORS: 14**


	6. Trust Goes A Bear-y Long Way: (Ab)normal Days i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has deep mind feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I'm so fucking sorry.
> 
> It's been almost a year with no update, and I'm a terrible, terrible person for making you wait this long. I don't even know if anyone's still around or if everyone's given up on waiting.
> 
> Either way, I'm back, and I'm back to stay! I'm hoping for a chapter biweekly, at least once a month, and I promise you, you will never, ever have to wait that long again.
> 
> That said, to those who stick around, I love you with all my heart. Please enjoy the update.

"Ding dong, ding dong! Attention, you bastards! It is now 7 AM. I'm looking forward to another exciting day on our field trip!"  
I woke up to the announcement with a pounding in my head. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, after the trial, and what happened with Komaeda...  
Komaeda. I didn't even want to think about him. I had been falling for his prince character, like a girl in a shojo manga, but now that he had revealed his true colors, I couldn't stand him. He had probably been manipulating me the whole time. Yeah, that was it. I was only falling for him because of his magical powers of love or something equally dumb.   
Gently massaging my temples, I ignored my aching head and started making my way to the restaurant. I saw a few of the others on my way, but was too tired to say anything.   
As I walked into the restaurant, I was greeted by a strange sight. Nidai and Souda were whisper-shouting at each other, each trying to will the other into submittance by glaring angrily.  
"...gonna get caught, ya buffoon! We should just forget it," Souda insisted.   
"No! You know that is not an option! We must-" Nidai paused, apparently just realizing that I had entered, "Ah! Hinata! We didn't here you come in!"  
"How much did ya hear?" Souda asked suspiciously.  
"Not much, just that you're planning to do something that you might get caught doing," I told, "Why? What are you going to do?"  
Souda laughed, "Guess ya caught us. I heard from one'a my sources that the girls're havin' a beach party to lighten the mood. You know, with swimsuits n' stuff."  
"So you're going to spy on the girls?" I was relieved. I was worried that the two of them were planning murder or something. Not that spying on the girls was good or anything.  
"Yes, we are indeed! You should join us, Hinata!" Nidai invited.   
I was hesitant, but I needed to take my mind off of everything that had happened.   
"Sure, I guess. Where is it?" I asked.   
"It's at two, down at the beach. Just don't blow our cover," Souda warned.   
"I won't."  
People slowly started to trickle into the restaurant, until everyone was there. Well, almost everyone. Togami, of course, was absent, and Komaeda, for whatever reason. Neither Mioda nor Owari were there either, and the loss of their noisy behavior put a damper on the mood.  
Eventually, Sonia was the one to break the somber silence.  
"We must do what we can to prevent this from happening again," she told.  
Kuzuryuu barked out a laugh, "What's the point? No matter how hard we try, someone will always crack. This is just like a fucking game, and someone has to win. Monokuma won't let any of us go, you know. There has to be a winner."  
"D-d-d-don't b-be so-"  
"Oh, shut up already!" Saionji cut Tsumiki off mid-stutter, "You're fucking annoying, Dirty Bitch!! Everyone's gonna die, try to get that through your thick skull!"  
"Hiyoko-chan, that's enough," Koizumi reprimanded, "We have enough problems as it is, there's no need to be at each other's throats."  
"Hmph,"Saionji sniffed, obviously unsatisfied, but she chose to stay quiet.  
"We should try to stay in groups, to keep us as safe as possible. Don't go anywhere alone, and it would be ideal to stay in a group of at least three people," said Sonia.  
"What about the others? Togami and Komaeda are alone and vulnerable," Koizumi pointed out.  
"I suppose we must respect their wishes and leave them in peace, although it is significantly less safe to be alone," Sonia said reluctantly.  
"Less safe for us," Hanamura said nervously, "There's no one to watch them, and prevent them from attacking us!!"  
"We have no choice but to watch each other's backs, and hope no one attempts murder," told Sonia, "I don't believe we have anything else to discuss, so feel free to leave when you find a group. Let's meet back here at 6 for dinner?"  
"Sounds like a plan. I made some extras this mornin', so ya can start eatin' whenever you get here," Souda told. He stood up, as did Nidai and Tanaka, "Hinata, yer joinin' us, right?"  
"Now?" I asked, surprised, "I thought-"  
"Small change'a plans," Souda said quickly, cutting me off before I accidentally spoiled the plan.  
"Yeah, I'm coming," I said, and followed them out of the restaurant.  
"What made you change our plans?" Nidai asked once we were out of earshot, "The party isn't until 2."  
"Yeah, but Gundam here found somethin' this mornin'," Souda told.  
"Indeed, I have discovered a secret! The Devildog Earring showed me the way, and I found that the second island can now be accessed!" Tanaka announced.  
"Second island?!" I exclaimed, "Did you explore it, Tanaka-san?"  
"I had but a brief glance before I had to return, lest I be missed. It would be wise to familiarize ourselves with it now," Tanaka responded.  
"Alright, let's head over, then!" I exclaimed. The four of us started walking, following Tanaka's lead. I couldn't stop myself from being glad that we got something out of the deaths of Mioda and Owari, even if it was just another island to explore. I knew it was a terrible thought, but that didn't stop me from thinking it.  
As we approached the bridge to the second island, I noticed that the Monobeast guarding it was indeed gone, leaving it available for us to cross to. We did just that, heading across the bridge to this new, unexplored world.  
"So how d'we wanna do this?" Souda asked, "Should we all stick together, or slit off inta pairs?"  
"It'd be more efficient to split up, but are we really safe in pairs?" I voiced.  
"Foolish mortal!" Tanaka thundered, "We must not despair! We must not cower in fear at the looming threat of destruction, for we would never accomplish anything! Have some degree of trust in us!"  
"Right... sorry," I muttered, "Splitting up it is, then."  
"I'll go with Tanaka, if ya wanna go with Nidai, Hinata," Souda said.  
"Sure. If you're alright with that, Nidai?" I asked.  
"Of course!" he confirmed.  
"Alright, it's settled. We'll head left if ya head right," Souda suggested.  
"Sounds good to me," I agreed. Souda and Tanaka started walking down the path to the left, while Nidai and I headed right.  
Before long, we discovered a diner with a parking lot. Why does there need to be a parking lot if there's no cars on the island? I don't know. Maybe there's cars on a different island.  
"Should we go inside or keep looking?" I asked.  
"Let us go in! You never know when something useful will be found!" Nidai declared.  
The two of us entered the diner. Upon first glance, it didn't seem like anything remarkable; just a bunch of tables, chairs, and booths. I tried moving one of the chairs, but they were apparently bolted to the ground. That seemed important somehow... I should probably remember that for later.  
"Hinata, over here," Nidai called from the diner's prep area. Curious, I went back there to join him.  
"What is it- oh."   
There was a large assortment of knives hanging on the wall, arranged from smallest to largest. It wasn't unusual for a diner to be equipped with knives, but after recent circumstances, it wasn't the safest thing in the world.  
"We need to get rid of these," Nidai declared decisively. I agreed with him; such a collection of knives was extremely dangerous. Thinking about that, another thought struck me.  
"Hey, wouldn't the restaurant at the hotel have a bunch of knives as well? That's also really dangerous!" I exclaimed.  
"That's true, but Souda wouldn't like it if we took his knives... what do you think we should do?" Nidai asked.  
"Well, we should definitely get rid of these knives. Throw them in the ocean or something."  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Monokuma warned, waddling up to us, "Didn't you read the school rules? No littering! Nope! Definitely do not throw those in the ocean! I'll punish you!!"  
"Okay, umm... hide them somewhere?" I suggested.  
"That's allowed, but don't hide them outside or on the ground, that's littering! Don't be a terrible person! Save the planet!" Monokuma declared before disappearing.  
"I think one of us should take them into our hotel room!" Nidai said, "I also believe that we should trust each other to not commit murder! After all, we need someone to trust!"  
"Alright... let's agree to trust each other," I agreed, "Did you see a bag or a cloth that could hold these knives? I want to take them back right away, and it's probably a bad idea to walk around with these out in the open."  
We both searched for a couple minutes before Nidai found a black backpack to dump the knives into. I carefully slung the bag over my shoulder, and turned to leave.  
"Wait a minute. Hinata, I need to tell you something. I promised not to tell anyone, but... we did agree to trust each other," Nidai started hesitantly.  
"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.  
"What I was talking to Souda about earlier- it wasn't about spying on the girls. It was about Komaeda."  
"What about Komaeda?" I asked suspiciously. Anything involving him was suspicious.  
"We tied him up and left him in Mioda's room," Nidai admitted, scratching the back of his neck, "It's for everyone's safety. He's crazy!"  
I... honestly didn't know what to think. On one hand, Komaeda was completely nuts and dangerous, and probably the most likely to kill someone. On the other hand, there was a tugging in my mind, something telling me _no, this is wrong, Ko's your friend._ Even though I knew he was just manipulating me.   
"Okay. Okay, I'm gonna need a minute," I said shakily, leaning against the wall.  
Why was my subconsciousness so opposed to this? Logically, it made sense; lock up the nutter so he can't hurt anyone. But I couldn't shake the feeling of total _wrongness_ about the situation.  
"No," I said decisively, "No, we can't do that. Nope. Crazy or not, Komaeda's a person like you or me, and if we keep him locked up, we're no better than Monokuma."  
"But if we release him, we're endangering everyone on the island," Nidai argued.  
I laughed grimly, "Every second we spend on this island, we're in danger. Anyone could be planning murder. I have the feeling that Ko's not the only crazy one, he's just the most open about it. Hell, Togami's more dangerous than him. I mean, we don't even know where the fucker is."  
"That is true," Nidai mused, "We've explored pretty much everywhere, and there's no sign of him. He could be anywhere, planning anything."  
"It's settled, then," I declared, "I'll take these knives to my room, and release Ko. You let me know what you find."  
"Affirmative. I'll get a report from Tanaka and Souda as well, and meet you at Jabberwock Park in, say, an hour?" Nidai suggested.  
"An hour? Then it'd be 2, what about the beach party?" I asked.  
"There isn't one. Souda didn't want anyone to know about Komaeda."  
"What was he gonna do when we showed up at the beach and no one was there?" I asked amusedly.  
"He didn't think that far ahead," Nidai told with a laugh.  
Of course not," I shook my head, "See you in an hour."  
I left Nidai in the diner and jogged back towards the hotel. The less time I had these knives for, the better. The walk was so far... I wished there was a way to fast-forward through the walking time, but sadly, this wasn't a video game.   
Eventually, I arrived at the hotel. There were a few people loitering around, but no one questioned me about the backpack. I made it back to my room, locking the door behind me, and immediately shoved the backpack full of knives under my bed. Out of sight, out of mind. It would probably be best if I just forgot it was there.  
I exited my room, taking special care to lock the door behind me. If I somehow forgot to lock it and someone got st the knives, I would be the prime suspect.  
Now, to Mioda's room. Which was... uh. Which one? They all looked the same... I had no idea which one was which. Therefore, I'd have to ask someone. The people in the area that I had noticed earlier were Tsumiki, Saionji, Nanami, and Kuzuryuu. Out of them, Kuzuryuu was most likely to know which room was which, since he had talked to Komaeda about people getting out of bed and stuff... but he was also one of the most likely to bute my head off for asking. I didn't really want a confrontation, though.   
"Hinata-san," Nanami called, "Can I *yawn* talk to you?"  
Well. Problem solved.  
I walked over to where the gymnast was leaning against the door to a room, struggling to stay awake.  
"Do you need something, Nanami?" I asked.  
"Yes, I was... wondering if you've seen Sonia-san. She was going to *yawn* meet me here, but she isn't here."  
"Hmm... nope, I haven't seen her. If I do, I'll tell her you're waiting," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," Nanami said, smiling.  
"Actually, I have a question for you. Do you know which room is- was Mioda's?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's next to mine, the one right... to your left," she told, "Why do you... need to know?"  
I hesitated. What should I tell her? Something inside me said to tell the truth... it was a gut feeling, like the one about Ko. I felt that I could trust her. Like... she was my friend, even though I didn't think we've spoken one-on-one before.   
"I- ah, screw it. Nidai and Souda locked Ko up, and I'm letting him loose," I told, surprised at my honesty.   
"Is thta really... a good idea after what he did?" Nanami questioned, concerned.  
"Look, he's not the only crazy one. I know even I'm a little crazy from this bullshit situation. He's just more open about his feelings, and is that really such a bad thing?!" I exclaimed. Why was I defending him?! I didn't even agree with my words, not completely.  
Nanami looked skeptical, but didn't argue, "Whatever you... think is best."  
I took her words as a signak that the conversation was over, and left her standing there as I entered Mioda's room.   
Ko was lying on the bed, hands and ankles duct-taped together.  
"Ah, Hinata-kun. Good afternoon," he greeted cheerily, "Have you come to kill me? I wouldn't blame you. I am worthless trash in comparison to such truly talented people as yourself. Would it give you hope to see me die? I wouldn't mind~"  
"Shut up, crazy-ass Komaeda," I said, "I'm letting you out."  
"Oh? Letting someone as messed up as me roam free? Are you sure you've thought that through, Hinata-kun? I might just kill someone~" Komaeda singsonged, blinking innocently.  
"That's why I'll be supervising you," I announced, surprised at my own words, "You go where I go. Leave my sight, and you're right back here, tied up on a dead girl's bed."  
"Oh? It sounds like Hinata-kun wants to spend more time with me," Komaeda crooned, "Wants to be alone with me."  
"I could walk out right now," I threatened.  
"Okay, okay! Sorry. It's actually quite lonely in here... please take me with you," Ko apologized.  
"That's better," I told. I approached the bed, and carefully began to unstick the tape from around Ko's wrists, wincing at the pained hiss that left his mouth as I peeled the sticky tape away from bare skin. Once his wrists were free, he tore the tape from his ankles, standing up slowly.  
"Thank you for freeing me. I had begun to think that they had forgotten me," Ko admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing lightly.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it," I muttered, "Let's get out of here. I don't feel right being in here..."  
"Of course, let's go! It's hard to plan murder in here," Ko agreed, smiling. I shot him a look, and he raised his hands, "Only joking~"  
The two of us left Mioda's room. I knew I shouldn't be trusting Ko to behave himself. I knew I should have left him in there, but I just had such a deep feeling of _right_ when we were together, there was no way I could have left him. I knew the others wouldn't agree with me; I wouldn't be surprised if someone were to physically lash out at him. Nevertheless, I couldn't regret my decision, and if necessary, I would protect him. Ko would be safe with me. Whether I would be safe with him or not was to be determined.  
The second we stepped out of the room, my face was met with a fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone you want free time with in the next chapter?
> 
> also, of course its a cliffhanger ;)


	7. Trust Goes A Bear-y Long Way: (Ab)normal Days ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh idk? they get a motive and hinata makes a dick pun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that! an update 12 days after the last one! how 'bout that? :D

I stumbled back against Komaeda who quickly supported me so I didn’t fall. I rubbed my now aching jaw, glaring at everyone else gathered around; more specifically, at the one who hit me.  
“What the hell, Souda?” I demanded.  
“That’s my fuckin’ line. Why the hell are ya lettin’ him go free? Ya know what he did,” Souda responded angrily, staring daggers at Ko.  
“It doesn’t matter what he did, he’s still a person!” I shouted, “You can’t go around treating people like that, or you’re no better than Monokuma!”  
“P-P-Please, stop fighting!” Tsumiki shouted, well, more like shrieked. We both turned to look at her, surprised at her sudden boldness, “I-I-I mean… sorry f-for shouting, I only wan-wanted to-“  
“Ugh, get to the _point,_ Dirty Bitch,” Saionji sneered, “We’re not her to listen to you st-st-stutter.”  
“Hiyoko-chan, stop making fun of her!” rebuked Koizumi.  
“Hmmph,” Saionji sniffed, glaring pointedly at a now-trembling Tsumiki.  
“I-I just want-t-ted t-to stop you from fighting,” she managed to say, “N-N-N-None of us win if we d-don’t work together.”  
“Tsumiki-san is right. Hinata-san, Souda-san, apologize,” Sonia ordered, “Apologize to Komaeda-san as well.”  
“Yer kiddin’, right?” Souda protested, “I ain’t in the wrong here!”  
“Apologize,” Sonia insisted.  
“Uh, sorry for yelling at you, I guess,” I mumbled.  
“Yeah. Sorry for hittin’ ya. I ain’t sorry fer tyin’ Komaeda up, though,” Souda said, “He’s fuckin’ dangerous!”  
“Am I?” Ko asked innocently, “I didn’t hurt anyone.”  
“Bull,” Souda snorted, “Mioda’s death was yer fault, even if Owari pulled the trigger. Err… so ta speak.”  
“Stop blaming him, okay? Owari killed Mioda. What’s done is done. Let’s just try to get through this safely, alright?”  
Any potential answers were interrupted when a nearby monitor crackled to life.  
“Ehh… attention, you bastards! Come to Monokuma Rock immediately for a special announcement from your headmaster!” Monokuma chirped over the monitor before it died again.  
“Well, so much for getting through it safely,” Kuzuryuu said.  
“Don’t be so quick to assume the worst, Kuzuryuu-san!” Sonia protested.  
“No, he’s right. This is gonna be bad,” I agreed, biting my lip.  
“Au contraire, Hinata-kun, I think this will be rather fun~” Ko singsonged, “Oh, what nasty, despair-inducing test has Monokuma cooked up for the seeds of hope today?”  
“Ko, I know I’ve been defending you and all, but if you don’t shut up, I’m gonna sock you,” I deadpanned, “Let’s get over there. I don’t want to find out what’ll happen if he gets mad.”  
Over the course of about ten minutes, we all made our way to Monokuma. Togami was already there, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently… and maybe a little anxiously?  
“I see we’re all here! Let’s get started!” Monokuma cheered.  
“Get on with it, wouldja? I was doing something,” Souda commented blandly, staring daggers at me. I stared back, refusing to back down.  
“As much as I was enjoying watching you two go at it, this is important! Very important!” Monokuma insisted, “Let me start this properly!”  
He turned around, counted to five, and turned back around.  
“Alright, you bustards! I know there was a murder yesterday and all, but I’m bored! Plus, I’m on a tight schedule!” Monokuma told jovially.  
“Wait- a tight schedule?! What the hell do you mean? Is there a time limit?” Togami demanded, “Is this about the timer in Jabberwock Park?”  
“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Togami-kun! Let me finish! Also, I didn’t mean to say that, so ignore it!” Monokuma shouted.  
“But-“  
“Nope! Ignore! You heard nothing about a time limit!” Monokuma insisted, “Let’s continue~! I’ve prepared a motive for you bastards! Something to get your murder juices flowing, upupu!”   
“What the hell do you mean?” I demanded, “What’s a motive? And why are you doing this now, when you didn’t last time?”  
“Well, you bastards were too fast for me last time! A murder on the second day? Wow~,” Monokuma told, “Umm… to say this is small words, a motive is something that will make you want to kill someone! And the theme of this motive is… Insecurities!”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Togami demanded.  
“Simple! All of you have something you hate about yourself, and you would be humiliated if anyone found out! Well, if I don’t see a murder in 48 hours, I’ll reveal your most personal insecurities to everyone!” Monokuma announced. He then handed out envelopes to everyone, giggling under his breath, and ran off.  
I opened my envelope, dreading what I would find.  
 _Hinata Hajime is too blunt, irritable, and has trust issues in relationships_  
“This is…” Koizumi gasped, trailing off mid-sentence.   
I could only agree with her. How the hell did that fucking bear find out about that? Well, the bluntness and irritability is obvious, but I didn’t exactly go around telling people I was insecure about it. And I have _never_ told anyone about my trust issues. I- I didn’t want anyone else to know. Ever. And judging by the shock on everyone else’s faces, they didn’t either.  
Togami suddenly laughed unsteadily, “He got us.” His legs buckled under him, and he collapsed on the ground.  
“Togami-san! Are you alright?” Sonia asked worriedly.  
“Alright?” he repeated, “Of course I’m not alright! I can’t let this get out… I’d rather die. Fuck… no, I can’t die. But I can’t kill, either… I have no fucking idea what to do!”  
I was honestly surprised by his outburst, and I was pretty sure everyone else was as well. He seemed so confident… what could he be this insecure about?  
“Well, I don’t get what’s so bad about this,” Souda drawled, “I don’t really want anyone knowing, but it ain’t the end of the world, ya know?”  
“Yes, it is,” Nanami whispered, and only then did I notice how pale she was. Without warning, she took off running.   
“Oh, no,” Sonia exclaimed, “I must go after her. Do not go anywhere alone, and stay safe.”  
She then started chasing after Nanami, the two of them heading towards the beach we had woken up on.  
“Komaeda,” I said sharply, “Let’s go. There’s something I want to do.”  
He followed me as I walked quickly away from the group of people left, and started heading for the hotel.  
“What is so urgent, Hinata-kun?” Ko asked innocently.  
“Like hell I’m telling you,” I grumbled.  
“Hinata!” someone yelled from behind me. I turned to see Nidai trying to catch up with us, and I stopped to wait for him.  
“We should stick together. It’s not safe to be alone with Komaeda,” Nidai warned, eying the prince suspiciously.  
“Of course, of course! Nidai-kun is right!” Ko agreed, “I can’t be trusted! I might just kill someone…” He giggled.  
“Creepy…” I muttered, before addressing Nidai again, “It’s very dangerous right now. I was just going to take the knives from the restaurant. Fuck Souda if he gets pissed.”  
“I agree. It is not safe to have them out in the open,” Nidai said, “We should also check the supermarket for weapons, and hide them with the other knives, in-“  
“Shh,” I cut him off, glancing at Komaeda.   
“Ah. You’re right, we’ll keep the location between us.”  
“Aww, Hinata-kun~” Ko pouted, “Don’t you trust me?”  
“No,” I said flatly, and stopped walking. We were just entering the hotel area, “Nidai, while we’re doing this, could you lock Ko in your room? I don’t want him to see where we hide the stuff.”  
Nidai was hesitant, “I don’t want him in there! I sleep in there!”  
“Okay. Okay,” I responded, thinking, “I’ll lock him in my room. Yeah, that’ll work.”  
I did just that. I was pretty sure the doors had to be locked and unlocked with the key, so he couldn’t get out.  
“But now where will we hide the weapons?” Nidai asked.  
“Would you be comfortable leaving them in your room?” I checked, “If not, I think there’s an old lodge no one’s really gone into much, they should be safe there.”  
“I’d prefer to keep them in the lodge,” Nidai admitted.  
“Alright, that’s what we’ll do then,” I declared, “You go check the supermarket, I’ll grab the knives from the kitchen.”  
We split up, him heading off to the supermarket and me entering the hotel. No one was in there, which was lucky. I quickly went into the kitchen and collected all the knives.  
“The hell ya think yer doin’?”  
I turned to see Souda standing in the doorway.  
“Souda,” I acknowledged, inwardly cursing. I was hoping to be gone before he got here.  
“Yeah, it’s me. The hell are ya doin’?” he repeated.  
“Nidai and I are gathering potential murder weapons, and hiding them in a secure location,” I explained.  
“Secure location, my ass. Ya were pretty freaked out back there, I really don’t trust ya,” Souda told bluntly.  
“And I don’t trust you. I’m taking these knives now.” I tried to leave, but Souda blocked the door.  
“No way I’m letting ya leave,” he said.  
What I did next is something I would regret.  
I drove my knee into his groin.  
He doubled over, gasping in pain, and I shoved my way past. Yeah, it was a dick move- literally- but it was necessary. I had to get rid of the knives.  
I quickly made my way over to the lodge, where Nidai was already waiting.  
“Hinata! Finally. I found a few smaller knives, a lighter and some gasoline, and a hammer,” Nidai told.  
“Great. That’s… a lot. I’ve got the knives, and I kinda… attacked Souda, but nothing really damaging, I just needed him to move.” I rushed through the last part, trying to make it sound better than it was.   
“That… wasn’t a good move,” Nidai admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck, “That makes you suspicious… but I’ll back you up if necessary, and-”  
Whatever Nidai was about to say was cut off by a bloodcurdling shriek coming from the airport. Nidai and I exchanged a look, and took off running.  
 _Shit, no, please, not again. Don’t let someone else be dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa wtfs goin down at the airport? find out next time!  
> please tell me what you think, i live off ur comments and feedback <3


	8. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a real chapter, just telling you it's what's going on with this story

First off, I have not abandoned this story. I will never abandon this story, it's my first long-term work, my most popular one, and my most beloved work.   
That said, I started writing this years ago. My writing style has changed a lot, and because of that, I am noticing a lot of flaws in my original work, and parts I do not like.   
So here's what's happening.   
I'm rewriting it from the start.   
I'll be keeping some things the same, but a lot will be changed, including the identities of the masterminds to keep things interesting.   
I won't start posting until I'm finished, so as to avoid long waits between chapters. I'll finish with Welcome to Despair, and work on Return of Despair whilst posting that.   
This series will have 4 works, and I solemnly promise to never abandon this series, not until the 4th work is complete.

Thank you for everything, my friends. I love you all, and I will see you soon.   
Belovedly yours, AJ

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what u think!! :D Super psyched for this sequel!! See you next Monday!!


End file.
